poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
World Tour Part 2: Susanoo of the Moon
World Tour Part 2: Susanoo of the Moon is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918 and CartoonLover. It is also part two of the fan made story arc, World Tour. Premise At Tokyo, Japan, Marcus, May, Momo, Elaine, Violet, Cookie, and Cupcake encounter One of the Devil Dogs, Jayden of Jealousy. Plot Part One (A montage of clips from the previous episode plays while the narrator explains.) Cooler: Previously on the Pound Puppies Show, a mysterious cat named Usagi arrives from the future to warn us about the tyrannical Count Zanzibar and his seven pet dogs known as the Devil Dog Seven. After Usagi explained his tragic story of how he survived the onslaught, it was no sooner that Count Zanzibar and the Devil Dog Seven arrive to capture the young survivor. After an intense fight between ourselves and Count Zanzibar, the maniacal count and the Devil Dog Seven split up to cause trouble in our timeline, leaving us no choice but to split up in different groups in order to stop the Devil Dog Seven and Count Zanzibar from causing destruction around the world. Will we defeat Count Zanzibar and the Devil Dog Seven, or will the villainous group triumph? Don't miss today's episode of the Pound Puppies Show! (In Japan, Marcus, May, Momo, Violet, Cookie, Cupcake are walking through a Japanese festival. It is night time.) Cookie: Wow! A festival! Cupcake: There are plenty of games to play. Momo: Violet, care to go on the ferris wheel? Violet: Why I'd be delighted, Momo dear. Marcus: This is no time for fun and games, soldiers. We've got a Devil Dog to hunt down. Cupcake: Deny our right to have fun? You deserve a demotion. Cookie: She's right, Marc. Marcus: This is serious! And if you think that for one minute, I'm... (Elaine calms Marcus.) Elaine: Easy, Marcus. Let them have their fun. We'll look for the Devil Dog later. (Marcus blushes.) Marcus: Well, all right. I guess we'll probably kill some time at the festival. (at a shop outside the festival.... Jayden the Jealous is inside.) Jayden: Stupid humans. They enjoy life, like there's not a care in the world. Shopkeeper: Hey, you. No pets allowed. Jayden: You thick-headed twit. I'm no pet. I'm a Devil Dog. Shopkeeper: I don't care if you're miniature sheepdog! get out! Jayden: Is that how you treat your customers? (The Shopkeeper becomes angry and tries to whack Jayden with a broom, but Jayden dodges.) Jayden: I warned you. (breaks the shopkeeper's broom in half, and headbutts him in the gut) Next time you look at someone the wrong way, you'll get a hundred more from Jayden of the Devil Dog Seven. huh? (Jayden sees a beckoning cat statue, grabs it, pays on the counter and leaves.) Jayden: Some humans are stupid as they are impatient. Wha-- (sees Momo's group at the ferris wheel.) It's those dumb cats and dogs from that pound. They must have brought their owners with them as well. Hmmm... (Talks on his cell phone) Master Zanzibar, this is Devil Dog Jealousy reporting. There are seven of those guys from the Pound we attacked earlier who are hanging out here in Tokyo. What are your orders? Count Zanzibar: (Via cell phone) I want you to keep a close eye on those meddlers. Then, when no one else is looking, ambush them! Finish them off! Get them out of my hair! Do you understand? Jayden: Yes, sir. I won't fail. (hangs up.) (At night, an Akita Inu(Susanoo) wearing a purple and blue kimono is seen singing to karaoke. Marcus and his group watch. Marcus is seen carrying three giant dolls.) Marcus: I must admit, it's most enjoyable. We won 3 big prizes. Violet: I'm glad we convinced you. (Jayden the Jealous swings on a rope and screams like Tarzan, grabbing Violet. Marcus and the others notice Jayden.) Jayden: Ha ha ha ha ha! I have one of your key members! Give up while you can, and I'll toss your friend into this well! Violet: Excuse me but I think you meant to say "or" instead of "and". Jayden: Ugh! Give up while you can, OR I'll toss your friend into the well. (To Violet) Happy? Violet: Yes. Marcus: That's one of the Devil Dogs! Momo: And he's got Violet! (Momo grabs his bamboo swords and runs after Jayden.) Momo: Don't worry, Violet! I'll save you! Marcus: Wait for us! (As Marcus and the others follow Momo, Susanoo notices trouble and stops singing. Susanoo then follows them. At the other side of the festival, Jayden is trying to find a hiding place for himself and Violet.) Jayden: Now, let me see... Where can I hide myself and this girl dog? (Violet tries to free herself.) Violet: Put me down, you flea-biting brute! Jayden: I don't like it when anyone barks orders at me! (Meanwhile, Marcus and his group are looking for Violet and Jayden.) Momo: Violet? Where are you? (A card falls in front of the gang.) Momo: This card says... "You have until Midnight to win all these games in the festival, do them successfully, and I'll let Violet go. Oppose these demands and Violet will be thrown in a well." signed, Jayden the Jealous. (Momo grows angrier.) Momo: Nobody threatens my wife and gets away with it! Elaine: Momo, what are the games we are suppose to play in order to save Violet? Momo: "P.S, all of them in the festival." Cookie: I wonder what kind of games are there. I forgot. (Susanoo enters) Susanoo: Perhaps I can assist you. Marcus: Who are you? Susanoo: They call me Susanoo of the Moon. Momo: Why are you called Susanoo of the Moon? Susanoo: That's not important. I know every location of the festival. Now, which game would you like to play first? Momo: Well, I like to try karuta. Cookie: ...Karuta? Susanoo: Karuta is a Japanese card game where the player must determine which card is required and quickly take the card before it's grabbed by other players. Follow me to the card game. (Later, Susanoo and the others are witnessing a card game. After one of the players win, he is given a prize and walks away) Vendor: Anyone care to give a try? Cupcake: I'll go. Momo: Do you know how to play, Cupcake? Cupcake: Sure. I love playing cards. I've done some research on the game. Vendor: Okay, here are the rules. When I show (shows the card to Cupcake and another player) this card, you must find the card that looks exactly like this one. But, one of you must take that card quickly or the other player with have the upper hand. Whoever takes the correct card at the quickest time wins. (The vendor puts down five cards, which include the one that looks like the card the vendor is holding. Cupcake and the player look at the card. Cupcake quickly takes the card and shows it to the vendor) Vendor: Well done! You win! (Cupcake's group and the crowd applaud. The vendor gives Cupcake a small box containing playing cards. Cupcake goes back to group) Cupcake: That was fun. What game should we play next, Mr. Susanoo? Susanoo: Well, the second game would be Kagome Kagome. Marcus: Isn't it like a children's game? Susasnoo: Yes. Cookie: I'm in. Part Two (Inside an abandoned temple, Jayden is seen eating dumplings. Violet is standing next to him) Jayden: (To Violet) What are you looking at? Violet: Mr. Jayden, I would like to know why did you capture me and why do you want to destroy cats? Jayden: Do you really want to know? (Violet nods) Jayden: All right. I'll tell Me why. Cats drove Me to. (flashback to a stormy day at an illegal animal shelter where a younger Jayden is seen among the other animals.) Jayden: (Narrating) That Animal Shelter was a nightmare. We didn't have enough food, We were told to keep quiet, and We had little chance of being adopted. among the raccoons, cats, ferrets, and platypuses. however... (a cat-shaped shadow enters the shelter, and pulls a lever, which opens the gates of all the cages, allowing the animals to escape.) Jayden: (Narrating) thanks to a certain someone, We escaped with Our lives. but I kind of wish I knew the identity of who saved Me from that accursed place. (Jayden wanders the streets.) Jayden: But after some time, I saw a lot of cats than dogs. (wanders from city to city.) everywhere I went, I saw cats instead of Dogs. but sadly... no one wanted to adopt Me. Then, I met him. (Count Zanzibar's shadow looms over Jayden. Jayden looks up and sees Count Zanzibar) Young Jayden: Who are you, mister? Count Zanzibar: I am Count Zanzibar, the man who will make your dream come true. And that dream is to become one of my pets for the Devil Dog Seven, Jayden. Young Jayden: How did you know my name? Count Zanzibar: I know all about your past. Remember that animal shelter you lived in? (Jayden nods) Count Zanzibar: Shortly after you were freed, I killed the entire staff who were in charge of the animal shelter and ordered my troops to burn the animal shelter to the ground. Now, how you would like to live with me at my palace? Young Jayden: (thinks for a few seconds) I'll go. What do you want me to do? (Flashback ends and Jayden is finished eating his dumpling) Jayden: The Count promised me a home when all the world's cats are gone. Once part two of my plan starts, there'll be no one to stop me. (Plays a harmonica as blues music plays.) Violet: Don't tell Me He's gonna... Jayden: (Singing) Without something called cats, My life would'a been normal. but I went to a shetler, It was beyond abnormal. (The music stops.) Violet: That's it? Jayden: Well, making it up as I go. Violet: In any case, what exactly is part two of your plan? Jayden: I don't have the obligation to tell you. (Back at the festival, Marcus and the others are nearly exhausted) Momo: How many more games do we have left, Susanoo? Susanoo: Two games remaining, Pachinko and the fish scooping game and we got 28 minutes left! Marcus: All right, here is the battle plan: May, Elaine, Susanoo and I will play Pachinko while you, Cookie and Cupcake play the fish scooping game. Good luck! (May, Elaine, Susanoo, and Marcus leave. Cookie, Cupcake, and Momo go to a stand where a fish scooping game is being held. Momo goes up to the stand and was able to scoop up a fish without difficulty) Vendor: Congratulations. You win. (10 minutes later...) (Momo, Cupcake, and Cookie return to their group, carrying a set of Hina dolls. Marcus, May, Susanoo, and Elaine are seen carrying a few prizes. Jayden, carrying the tied up Violet, appears before the group) Jayden: (thinking) Nuts! Momo: All right, Jayden! We completed all the games in the festival. Are you going to let my wife go and surrender? Jayden: You're in no position to make demands. But I'll let Her go as promised. (lets Violet go.) But You'll never stop Me! (Runs to the city.) (Momo grabs his bamboo swords and Marcus joins him) Marcus: I'll help you, Momo. I don't want you to get hurt again. Susanoo: I'll fight him too. Jayden: Three against one, eh? However, I prefer to take on one of you. Marcus: If that's what you want, then fine by me. Susanoo: You might as well give yourself up. Jayden: No. (Marcus lunges at Jayden, but Jayden punches Marcus in the stomach.) May: Big brother! Jayden: At least Let Me set up the Boss Music. (places a boombox on the floor and places a tape cassette, playing Video Game Boss Music.) Now, We fight one-on-one. (A crowd gathers around our heroes. Susanoo gets ready.) Jayden: (To Susanoo) You're next. (Violet runs toward Marcus.) Violet: Are you okay, Mr. McGillicuddy? Marcus: I'm okay. Momo: I must admit, that music is kinda invigorating. Jayden: Well, I'm surprised you don't give up. Come at me, sergeant, if you want to try again. Marcus: Actually, I prefer to let our new friend do the talking. Part Three Man: Cool! I've never seen a battle like this. Woman: This is like something you'd see in an anime show, but it's happening right here. Man: Where did that dog get the cassette player? Woman: Beats me. Jayden: Well, I admire you going by my rules. I said Interlopers wasn't allowed to assist you. but nothing wrong with substituting. Marcus: And for a tail-chasing Devil Dog, you're not so bad yourself. Unfortunately, you are also the true definition of foul play. You might as well give yourself up while you still can. Susanoo is not the kind of dog you want to mess with. Jayden: The word "Surrender" doesn't exist in Jayden's dictionary, Sgt. Hippo-Crite. Marcus: That's hypocrite, you..... (Jayden kicks Marcus's shin and Marcus collapses. Jayden then steps on Marcus' head, pressing his foot hard on Marcus' face.) Jayden: It's YOU who should give up. Momo: Marcus! Jayden: I said this is a one-on-one battle. try to stop it or interfere, and He'll be disqualified. Marcus: You wouldn't dare! Jayden: Oh, I will. Nothing wrong with changing fighters. but no one else can help you now. (Just as Jayden was about to strike, Susanoo lunges at Jayden, but misses.) (Susanoo attacks again Jayden and Jayden jumps out of the way.) Jayden: Don't get your tail in a twist. Susanoo: You haven't have the slightest idea who I am, have you? I am Susanoo of the Moon! By day, I sleep like a baby. However, by night, I strike! And it's cat-hating cowards like you who give man's best friend a bad name. Jayden: Are you a travelling samurai? Susanoo: You might say that. (Susanoo goes into a battle stance and so does Jayden) Susanoo: When I'm done, it'll take a year for you to arrange your face back to normal. Jayden: (Feigns being scared) Was that supposed to be a threat? (Susanoo puts away his sword.) Susanoo: I don't believe in using a weapon to attack an unarmed fighter. I will, however, rearrange your face with my bare hands. (Susanoo and Jayden exchange punches and kicks while blocking each others' attacks.) Jayden: That all you can supply? Susanoo: Your cockiness will soon be your downfall. Jayden: You dare to compare me to Bartrand?! You leave Me no choice. (Grabs hold of Susanoo's mouth and suplexes Him.) Cupcake: Mr. Susanoo! Susanoo: That's funny. I didn't feel a thing. (Jayden is shocked) Jayden: What?! Susanoo: Leg Trap! (Susanoo grabs Jayden by the legs and judo-throws him) Susanoo: Have I ever tell you that I practiced martial arts? (Jayden gets up.) Jayden: So... you think that you would compare me to that showoff, Bartrand? Well, let me tell you one thing: I don't like that mutt one bit. Momo: And why don't you like him? (Jayden turns to Momo, distracted from the fight) Jayden: I don't trust him. Period. I'm Jayden the Jealous! (Susanoo karate chops Jayden's head.) Jayden: (Getting dizzy) Attacking an unready opponent? Cowardly move. Good night. (passes out.) Susanoo: Not as cowardly as you were, sir. (The crowd cheers as Susanoo exhales rapidly. The crowd then disperses, leaving Momo and his group behind) Violet: You were terrific, Mr. Susanoo! Susanoo: Thank You. (Marcus puts the passed out Jayden in a cage and locks it.) Marcus: Serves him right for nearly crushing my face like a grape. Violet: Jayden said it was supposed to be a one-on-one battle. yet You broke the rules just to capture Him. May: Marcus... Japan has laws against mistreating animals, like when You just locked Jayden. Marcus: After what he did to me? He deserves it. Violet: Haven't you learned nothing? Imagine what Jayden would say to you. Jayden's Voice: I assume that you don't play by the rules nor do you have any decency. Marcus: He tried to kidnap you and somehow, by his logic, I'm the one who has no decency and you're siding with the bad guy? Unbelievable! Violet: So, You're okay with mistreating Jayden with the same pain He put You through? Marcus: Ugh! You're unbelievable! (The Audience who heard it throw garbage at Marcus as They boo at Him.) Violet - Which proves My point. Momo: What was that move you did? Susanoo: I called it the Nokkuauto no Kizamu or the "Knockout Chop". It's only a basic chopping move, only if you karate chop your opponent in the head, it puts them to sleep. Momo: We could use a guy like you at our puppy pound. Would you like to join us? Susanoo: Why not? I got all the time in the world. Violet: Is it OK with Your parents? Susanoo: Actually, my parents are big fans of your puppy pound. They told me that whenever I see you, I am free to join the Pound Puppies. Elaine: Well, now that we have one of the Seven Devil Dogs, we can return to Holly's Puppy Pound. (At Holly's Puppy Pound, Marcus and his group arrive back with the captured Jayden. Usagi and the others are waiting for them. Jayden quietly uses His fingers to poke and prod on His outfit. from across the world, Bartrand sees a message.) Bartrand: From Jayden. "Those dumb mutts from the pound caught Me. and that stupid soldier broke a rule trying to capture Me. find a way to discredit Him and His friends." Heh. You know I will. Usagi: Well done. Now, put Jayden inside the pound's new indestructible cell. Jayden: Indestructible? No! I'm not going in there! (flails around in an attempt to break free. He does) So long, stupid! (He then crashes into a door and gets dizzy.) Ouch! Say, look at the pretty stars. (Jayden falls down and falls asleep. Marcus puts Jayden inside the cell and comes out, automatically locking the cell.) Marcus: And he calls me stupid. Elaine: Marcus... Momo: Usagi, what is that cell made of? Usagi: It is made up of three of the world's indestructible metals found in my timeline. This cell is completely jailbreak-proof so the prisoner won't get out without a password. Susanoo: Well, that sounds impressive. (Jayden wakes up and looks left and right.) Jayden: Cowards! Once My friends break Me out, the first thing I'll do is invade You! Marcus: On the contrary, Jayden, I am not the coward. YOU are the coward for planning an ambush on Violet. (Marcus searches through Jayden's cloak and grabs His CD Player, but Jayden kicks Marcus' hand.) Marcus: Ow! Jayden: Ugh! Now, You're stealing My CD Player?! Marcus: No, I'm confiscating it. Jayden: That's not Yours, Hothead! Marcus: You didn't have to break my hand, you know. Violet: Still, about what Jayden said, He wanted to get adopted, but cats from His time eliminated any chance of Him having a good life. Jayden must be a sad puppy. Marcus: (Mimicking Violet and imitating her pose) Jayden must be a sad puppy. (Normally) Yeah, sure, and Atilla was a philosopher. Violet: Marcus, behave. We got the Devil Dog. Don't hold such a grudge. besides, You cheated just so You could capture Him. and if We don't follow the rules, what example would We set? Momo: But how did Jayden get so out of control? (Violet shrugs Her shoulders.) Cupcake: I wonder how the others are doing? Cookie: All we can do is hope for the best. To be continued in World Tour Part 3: The Feline Festival. Trivia This fan made episode marks the first appearance of Susanoo. This is one of the fan made episodes where Momo speaks. Next Episode Preview Catgut: At Belgium's Festival of Cats, There's a bomb inside, planted by a Devil Dog. Next time, World Tour Part 3: The Feline Festival. What, There's a decoy here? Japanese Opening Title A picture of Jayden stepping on Marcus' face as Susanoo(in silohuette) prepares to attack and subtitles read "Taiketsu de sono Matsuri! Sono Etainoshirenai Susasnoo no Tsuki sanka sono tatakai!(Showdown at the Festival! The Mysterious Susanoo of the Moon joins the battle!)" Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Momo Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes starring Marcus Category:Fan made episodes starring Violet Category:Fan made episodes starring Jayden Category:Fan made episodes starring Elaine